dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Time "Back To The Jurassic"
Dino Time is a 2012 animated film directed by Yoon-Suk Choi and John Kafka. Plot There's nothing Ernie loves more than an excellent adventure, whether he's zooming around town on his rocket-powered skateboard or stealing an early peek at the coolest new fossil exhibit at the Dinosaur Museum. It's not always easy under the strict rule of his mom Sue - especially with his sister Julia following him around and trying to get him into trouble every chance she gets - but he still manages to stir up some fun. One day, however, Ernie's daredevil nature takes him on a journey with potentially irreversible consequences. After sneaking over to his best friend Max's house, Ernie discovers Max's dad's latest invention: a sleek, egg-shaped time machine. Suddenly, Julia bursts in to bust the two boys, and in the ensuing chaos, the time machine whirs to life and closes its doors on the three arguing kids. When the hydraulic doors hiss open, the kids find themselves in a lush jungle untouched by mankind, with a living, breathing T-Rex named Tyra standing over them. Tyra nuzzles them softly, and Ernie realizes that they're not going to end up dinosaur food – they're family! The egg-shaped time machine has landed in Tyra's nest, and the she thinks the human children are hers, new siblings to her hyperactive dinosaur son Dodger. Ernie's ready to seize the opportunity to have his most incredible escapade yet – but there's still the little problem of how to eventually get home, what with the time machine having lost a vital component in its crash landing. Throw in some creepy dinosaur rivals of Tyra's who plan to take the time machine "egg" to lure her into their lair, and the road back to the present is paved with obstacles. It's going to take a lot of teamwork, and maybe even some surprising help from Sue, to reunite Ernie, Julia and Max with their human families and get them out of "Dino Time." List of Dinosaurs and Prehistoric Creatures in the Film Brachiosaurus (As an statue in the beggining of the movie) Utahraptor (in a scene where Ernie explains the mystery of the stone) Camarasaurus (As a museum statue) Gallimimus (As a museum statue & one of the living ones from the past) Trilobite (As a fossil) Anatotitan AKA Edmontosaurus (As both a fossil who has later been destroyed by ernie & a living one seen in the past) Pteranodon (As a complex system catch) Velociraptor (As 2 statues) Carnotaurus (As both a fossil & a statue) Tyrannosaurus rex (As both 2 statues outside & inside the Museum. Including Tyra herself & her baby) Struthiomimus Alamosaurus Ankylosaurus Rhamphorhynchus Parasaurolophus Triceratops Glyptodon Ornithomimus Oviraptor Sarcosuchus (As both one of the museum fossils & the main antagonist Brothers themselves) Edmontonia Corythosaurus Tsintaosaurus Lambeosaurus raptors (Mentioned by one of four ankylosaurus before they get scared by tyra) crested Gallimimus Maxakalisaurus Cast *Pamela Adlon as Ernie *Melanie Griffith as Tyra *Rob Schneider as Dodger *Jane Lynch as Sue *Tara Strong as Julia *Stephen Baldwin as Surly *William Baldwin as Sarco *Yuri Lowenthal as Max Trailer Release The film was released in 2012 in South Korea, Poland, Israel, Turkey and the US, on 2013 in Russia, South Africa, Estonia, Kuwait, Bahrain, Lithuania, Italy, New Zealand and Mexico and on 2014 in Peru, Germany, Chile and Argentina. The film was slated to have a limited theatrical release beginning on December 7, 2012 in the United States, but was pulled at the last minute. A trailer was released on October 30, 2012, paired with screenings of Hotel Transylvania. This film was rated PG by the MPAA for "some scary action and mild rude humor". It was released in Australia on August 3, 2013. It finally saw an American release on June 2, 2015 under the title Back to the Jurassic only 10 days before the hugely successful Jurassic World film. Related Links Official site Facebook Twitter IMDB Category:Animated film Category:Film